


Addio Akane

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nata per essere la mia ragazza [7]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritto per: #imtodchallengePrompt:10 Y non vuole che X si preoccupi; 27 Au; 31 una squadra; 12; camminare; 29 un bullo.Della pagina: Hurt/comfort Italia.
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Series: Nata per essere la mia ragazza [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031207
Kudos: 1





	Addio Akane

“Il fuco deve morire. Ha fecondato la regina, che ora lei rinasca a nuova vita come dea" disse la sirena dalla coda arancione.  
Ranma gridava, cercando di liberarsi dai rami che lo intrappolavano, dando vita ad un feticcio di forma fallica.  
“Liberatemi! Akane!” tuonò.  
Quest'ultima splendeva di luce propria. Era vestita di bianco, con pendagli di lune argentate di ogni tipo, da fermagli, collane a cinture e decorazioni delle scarpe.  
La sirena lasciò cadere una torcia e Ranma si ritrovò avvolto dalle fiamme.

Si svegliò di soprassalto e si guardò intorno confuso, era in una stanza di ospedale.  
Akane, pallida nel letto, lo fissava.  
“Un incubo" minimizzò lui.  
Lei rispose: “Ultimamente ne fai spesso e… sei troppo gentile".  
“Negli anni ho imparato" borbottò Ranma.  
Akane lo fissò socchiudendo gli occhi   
“Da ragazzi ero proprio un bullo con te" ammise Ranma.  
Akane sorrise con aria stanca.  
“Oh, sapevo come tenerti a bada". La sua voce era flebile, ma il suo tono deciso.   
Ranma mormorò: “Non affaticarti".  
Akane negò debolmente.   
“Non mi stanco facilmente. Ti ricordi quando mi ruppi la gamba e finii in ospedale? Ti preoccupavi troppo anche allora" mormorò.  
Ranma le disse: “Ricordo che sei tornata a camminare e a correre. Starai meglio anche questa volta".  
Akane mormorò: “Sei un pessimo bugiardo". Chiuse gli occhi. < Lo sento, il mio cuore è debole. Sono felice che ad aiutarmi come dottore in quest'ultimo passaggio ci sia il marito di mia sorella, è sempre stato bravo >.  
“Prenditi cura… dei bambini…”. La sua voce era quasi inudibile rispetto ai rumori prodotti dai macchinari.  
“Lo farò" promise Ranma.  
< Vorrei ignorare quegl'incubi, ma… So che possono essere fin troppo veri. Ho spezzato la maledizione della fonte, ma temo che ci sia qualcosa di più terribile ad attenderci. La magia esiste ed è terribile > pensò.  
“… Però non essere pessimista".  
< Non vuole che mi preoccupi. Sempre il solito che si prende il peso del mondo addosso > pensò lei.  
Ranma le accarezzò dolcemente la mano.  
La porta si aprì e ne entrò una piccola squadra di bambini.  
“Vogliamo salutare la mamma" dissero.  
Nabiki li seguiva.  
“Mi hanno pagato per corrompermi" disse gelida, guardandosi le unghie.   
Ranma sospirò.  
“Adesso no, piccoli. Non si sente bene” disse. Scortò la comitiva fuori dalla porta e la chiuse.  
Tornò dalla moglie.  
“Vuoi qualcosa?” le chiese.  
Akane bisbigliò: “Acqua".  
Ranma annuì lesto e, mentre l'apriva, il battito di lei cessò.  
Il mondo divenne in bianco e nero, rallentando. Iniziò a suonare un allarme e rimase in piedi, rigido, spento, mentre le infermiere correvano dentro.


End file.
